Kahlil
| image = |-|Devas Attire= |-|Devas Armor= |-|Plain= |-|Attire= |-|Armor= | caption = | alias = | title = Rehav of Sapiro Diwan of Lireo | gender = Male | race = Diwata | ethnicity = 3/4 Sapiryan 1/4 Diwata | kingdom = Lireo | position = Prince | affiliation = Pirena (formerly) Hathoria (formerly) Emre | status = Deceased (ascended to Devas) | fightingstyle = Swordfighting Combat Fighting | weapon = Sword | powers = | actor = Avery Paraiso | debut = Episode 61; Chapter 30 | death = Episode 89; Chapter 32 | final = Episode 218 }} Diwan of Lireo,Episode 145. The title Diwan was mentioned by Muyak. Rehav of Sapiro, is the son of Rehav Ybrahim of Sapiro and Sang'gre Alena of Lireo. He is the younger half-brother of Lira. He is the first known male of the Royal House of Lireo. Due to the circumstances of his birth, his growth was accelerated by his mother's spell to enable him to survive on his own. Appearance Kahlil has curly hair. When in battle, Kahlil has acquired an armor bearing Hathor symbol on his chest. Upon reaching Devas, he wears purely white clothing and was provided with a breastplate with a Devas Air Symbol within two concentric circles. Personality The only thing Kahlil could say is "I am Kahlil, son of Alena and Ybarro." This is understandable since he is only a few days old, but those who do not know think that he is mentally handicapped. After his demise, Kahlil acquired maturity in Devas. History Grown Infant Alena gave birth to Kahlil after being wounded by the poisoned weapon of Agane. So she cast a spell upon him to make him grow fast, so that he could fend for himself. Alena transformed into a turtle and went to the sea, to heal herself. Kahlil grew up into a man very quickly. Two Encantados saw him and asked if he needed help. The only thing he could say is that he is "Kahlil, son of Alena and Ybarro." They think that he is mentally handicapped, so they pitied him and gave him clothes. Kahlil later wanders into a forest and was seen by Hitano. He introduced himself as the son of Alena and Ybarro. Hitano gets angry and attacks him, until LilaSari and the Carcero fugitives intervened. Kahlil goes away, taking Hitano's sword. Cassiopea appears to Kahlil and confirms that he is destined to kill Lira. Cassiopea tries to take him, but Ether intervenes. She lets Kahlil escape. Later on, she gives Kahlil a green snake bracelet to prevent Cassiopea from finding him or reading his mind. Ether later instructs Hagorn to take care of Kahlil. Hagorn brought Kahlil to Lireo. Gurna asked him who Kahlil was, to which Hagorn replied that she will know once she called Pirena. Gurna said that Pirena left. Hagorn orders Agane to bring Kahlil to a room. Imaw, who was hiding, became curious when he heard Kahlil's name. Gurna introduced Pirena to Kahlil. Pirena is shocked to hear that Kahlil is Alena's son and wonders how Alena gave birth when she left Encantadia. Gurna thinks that this is a good news for not only do they have Lira, but also Kahlil. Pirena became curious of Kahlil's behavior. Gurna told her that Kahlil is a kid trapped in an adult body. Pirena asked where Hagorn found him and if he is truly Alena's son. Gurna replies that they will know once Hagorn returned. When asked by Pirena about Kahlil's personality, Hagorn said that according to Ether, only Kahlil's body had aged up, but his mind is still an infant's. Back at Lireo, Pirena orders Gurna to bring Kahlil to her before the damas bring him back to his room. Gurna tells Pirena that she can't make use of a person who is an adult in appearance but infant in mind. Pirena replies that if Kahlil is still a newborn, she can still give him a blessing, as she believed that Alena and Danaya had done the same to the real Lira. Gurna now understands what Pirena meant. Pirena uses the Water Gem to bless Kahlil with prowess in battle and the ability to kill Lira, Amihan's daughter. Hagorn arrives at Pirena's room after hearing the news that the latter wants to be with Kahlil. Pirena says that she wanted to fully know her "Hadia" (nephew). Agane questions Pirena's interest towards him, but Pirena told her there is nothing wrong with being kind to the child of one of her sisters. Pirena then told Hagorn that she wanted to be Kahlil's guardian. Agane objects to it, but Hagorn said he could see no reason to refuse. Pirena tests the effect of the Water Gem's blessing by fighting Kahlil. Pirena tells Kahlil she will treat him as her son, as they still don't know where Alena is. During Kahlil's training, Pirena started weeping as she remembers Mira. She then resumed training with Kahlil. Cassiopea tries to find Kahlil in her cauldron but Ether appears to her, informing her that she is blocking her ability to see Kahlil, to make sure he kills Lira. Cassiopea warns Amihan, through a dream, about the danger posed by Kahlil to Lira's life. After the failure of her attempt to forge an alliance with her sisters, Pirena was enraged at her humiliation and ordered Gurna to summon Kahlil. Pirena instructs Kahlil to slay as many as he could, claiming that their enemies are the reason why his mother Alena is missing. She orders diwata and Hathor soldiers under Icarus to accompany Kahlil. Gurna wondered how their soldiers would fare against Pirena's sisters, but Pirena said Kahlil would be their shield. Pirena's forces entered Amihan's camp and attacked. Aquil told Icarus to leave, but he says the battle just started. Kahlil entered the camp and slew a diwata soldier. Kahlil defeats Danaya, Muros and Aquil in one-on-one battles. They only gain advantage after Aquil restrained Kahlil's arms. Icarus tells them not to hurt him, for he is Alena's son. Danaya does not believe Icarus. Kahlil says his usual introduction, and stabs Aquil and Muros. Paopao comes out and beats Icarus and Kahlil. Danaya stops Paopao from harming Kahlil further, but takes out the Earth Gem to threaten them to go away. Icarus decides to withdraw. Aquil asked Danaya if Kahlil is really Alena's son. Danaya heals him first. Imaw apologizes to Danaya for not being there during the battle. Danaya asked Imaw to confirm if Kahlil is Alena's son. Imaw remembers Kahlil during his last visit to Lireo. Imaw used Balintataw to show Kahlil's relationship with Alena, but the staff failed. Danaya says she would go to Lireo to find out. She learns from Gurna that Kahlil is Alena's son, which she verified with the Earth Gem. Icarus and Kahlil encounter Ybarro and Wahid as they retreated. Icarus fights Wahid, while Ybarro fights Kahlil. Ybarro wounds Kahlil in the stomach. Ybarro asked Icarus why he had taken a crybaby with him. Icarus told him that he would regret it if he knew who he is. Icarus said he is Kahlil, Ybarro's son with Sang'gre Alena. Pirena tells Kahlil that it pains her to learn that his own father hurt him. Kahlil got curious what she meant, but Pirena told him that he cannot understand even if she explained, and ordered him to rest. Danaya and Ybarro went to Lireo and demanded Kahlil from Pirena. Pirena spoke with Ybarro only and demanded either the gem of Amihan or Danaya. Pirena threatens to kill Kahlil if Ybarro does not obey. Pirena teleports away from Ybarro's attack, telling him that they will not be able to retrieve Kahlil without something in return. Pirena says she will give them Kahlil if she got her demands, so he must help her, whether he likes it or not. Kahlil watches a mother and her baby. He calls for Alena. Pirena also wonders where Alena is, but assures Kahlil that Alena is doing something to return. Ybarro borrowed Paopao's gem and went to Lireo to exchange it for Kahlil. Pirena made Gurna fetch Kahlil. Ybarro apologized to Kahlil for wounding him before. Pirena demanded the Fifth Gem. Ybarro takes out the Fifth Gem, but Danaya appears and snatches it. Danaya grabs Ybarro and teleports away. They returned shortly after and took Kahlil also. Danaya, Kahlil and Ybarro arrived. Danaya introduced Kahlil to Amihan. Amihan remembered that Cassiopea said Kahlil would kill her daughter. She nevertheless said that she is glad to meet Kahlil. Ybarro tells Kahlil that he would be sleeping in his tent. Kahlil sees an animal and becomes interested in it. Ybarro asked Kahlil if he knows him but Kahlil ignored him. So Ybarro tells Kahlil that he is his father, and that his mother Alena would one day return. Ether later took Kahlil away while he was sleeping. When Ybarro and Wantuk went looking for him, Ether told them they will never find him. Kahlil wakes up in the ruins of Etheria and becomes afraid of Ether. Ether tells him not to be afraid of her, and spews forth birds to lead Kahlil back to Lireo. Kahlil meets Lira as she escaped from the palace of Lireo. Lira asked him if he is a friend or foe. She says he is cute but is not her type. Kahlil places his hands on her shoulders. He places her out of the way when Hathors arrived and attacked them. Kahlil starts attacking the Hathors. Lira thanks Kahlil and deems him a friend. Asval and his men arrived, so Lira teleports away. Kahlil fights Asval's men and gets captured. Asval orders the two Hathors to find Lira, while Kahlil was taken inside the palace. Asval presents Kahlil to Hagorn. Asval informed Hagorn that Kahlil was in a rage earlier and fought with the Hathors, making Lira escape. Hagorn tells Kahlil that Lira is an enemy who must be killed, or else she will kill Kahlil. Kahlil repeats "Lira", and "kill," both in the interrogative tone of voice. Hagorn introduced Kahlil and LilaSari to each other, LilaSari as his wife, and Kahlil as their foster son. After being informed by Alira Naswen of the location of the enemy camp, Hagorn decides to attack. Hagorn says Kahlil will come with them, to prove that he is a disciple of Ether. Death Hagorn had Kahlil cloaked and masked for the battle. Hagorn told Kahlil not to remove his mask, so that he would not be identified. Hagorn later sees Lira and Muros fleeing. He orders Kahlil to follow Lira and kill her. Lira ran away from Muros, wishing to return to the battle. She encountered the masked Kahlil. Lira fled from Kahlil. Some Hathors prevented Muros from following them. Lira asked Kahlil who he is and why he is following her. Muros catches up and tells her to run away, fighting Kahlil. Kahlil wounds Muros and gets away. Muros pursues Kahlil. During her captivity in Lireo, Alena learns from LilaSari that Kahlil had been taken by Hagorn to the war to fight against her sisters. After her escape she asked Cassiopea for help. Cassiopea says she cannot help her, for her Balintataw cannot see Kahlil. Cassiopea said she should look for Ether in the ruins of Etheria and ask her where Kahlil is. Alena teleports away. Cassiopea teleports away as well. Alena goes to the ruins of Etheria and asked Ether to show up. Ether said it was too late for her, because Kahlil will die that very night. Cassiopea, hiding behind a wall, heard the conversation. Kahlil found Lira again. She asked who he is. Kahlil unmasked himself. Lira was relieved after recognizing him, and sheathed her sword. She introduced herself as Lira, his friend. But Kahlil remembered Ether and Hagorn's words about killing Lira, and attacked her. Kahlil defeats and stabs Lira. Danaya was enraged when she saw it and picked up Lira's sword, stabbing Kahlil at the back. Pirena appears and saw what happened. Danaya took out the Earth Gem to heal Lira. Danaya finished healing Lira. When Kahlil rose up, Danaya said he cannot kill Lira and stabbed him with the Avatar. Pirena was shocked when she saw what happened. Danaya then raised his hood and saw Kahlil. She embraced Kahlil when she recognized him. Kahlil said who he is before dying. An ularka saw what happened. Danaya took out the Earth Gem and ordered it to heal Kahlil. But Kahlil was already dead. Pirena said it was too late. Lira asked if what Kahlil said was true. Danaya confirmed that Kahlil is the son of Lira's father, and she had slain her brother to protect her. Hagorn was angered when he learned of Kahlil's death, but laughed when he learned that it was Danaya who killed him. Hagorn decided to call off his all-out attack against Sapiro, to let the Sang'gres fight each other. The blue butterflies come for Kahlil. Lira, Danaya and Pirena went to the Labyrinth of Balbal to obtain Gintong Binhi to revive Kahlil. But Cassiopea beat them to it, depriving them of the chance to revive Kahlil. Alena later found Kahlil's dead body. Pirena spun a tale that Hagorn killed Kahlil. Alena thought of the Puno ng Buhay, thinking that it could revive Kahlil. Evades, however, told her that Kahlil could not be revived with the fruit. After Danaya refused to lend her the Earth Gem, Pirena revealed to Alena that Danaya was actually the one to slay Kahlil. Alena was enraged at Danaya and attacked her. Lira and Danaya escaped. Alena later let Kahlil's body be taken by the blue butterflies to Devas. Devas In Devas, Kahlil asked Emre to help Lira. Emre said he would do so, and also sent a white butterfly to Mira. Kahlil later meets Lira and he introduced Bathalang Emre to his half-sister. Kahlil assisted Amihan in her return to Encantadia from Devas. Hadezar War Kahlil, together with Amihan, battled the Hadezar army of Hagorn in order to save Encantadia from their scourge. After Hagorn fled with his remaining Hadezars, Lira introduced him to his mother, Alena. Alena was delighted that Kahlil returned from Devas. After hearing that his cousin was taken prisoner by Hagorn, Kahlil went with Amihan, Danaya, and Pirena in order to save her. Back in Lireo, Amihan stated that they have to return in Devas since their time is almost up. At first, Alena objects since she missed her son but decided to let Kahlil return. Kahlil stated that he is proud to be called the son of Ybarro and Alena even when in Devas. Alena asked if they would return in the future, Amihan told her they will find a way to return. Back in Devas Back in Devas, Kahlil witnessed the grief of his half-sister Lira for losing Amihan. Kahlil comforted Amihan as he went back to the Palace of Emre. Invasion of Devas Kahlil welcomes Bathalang Keros from Binyaan and he calls Bathalang Emre to meet Keros. When Kahlil is about to leave, he sees Keros fighting against Emre until the two Bathalas Arde and Ether interferes to attack Emre and they successfully strip off his powers from him until he is descended to Encantadia, transforming into his Encantado form in the process. Kahlil manages to escape from Devas in order to run away from the evil Bathalas who have just taken over. Kahlil meets Cassiopea and Imaw and he reports to them about the situation in Devas. He briefly reunites with Alena and Ybrahim and he sees the corpses of Lira, Mira, Gilas and Wahid. Abilities Powers *Alena's Blessing: Kahlil's growth was sped up by his mother so that he could fend for himself. However, his mind remained that of an infant's. *Water Gem Blessing: Kahlil was blessed by Pirena with proficiency in combat *Healing: As a descendant of Sapiryan royalty, Kahlil's wounds heal very quickly.Episode 77 *Being an Ivtre from Devas, he can weaken and kill Hadezars. Other skills Weaponry *Kahlil acquired the sword of Hitano *Kahlil was given a serpentine bracelet by Ether, which places him beyond the reach of Cassiopea's clairvoyance Relatives Paternal family Maternal family Trivia *Kahlil is a variant of the Arabic name Khalil, which means "friend." *Avery Paraiso, who portrays Kahlil, is the second member of the Enca Sessions to have a role in Encantadia and the first to have a recurring major role. Nar Cabico was the first one, portraying Banjo, a minor character on Episode 36. *Kahlil exhibited healing abilities, but not ivictus. Version differences *Kahlil was portrayed by Jake Cuenca in 2005-2006 series. *In the original series, Kahlil was resurrected by Alipato upon Pirena's orders to do her bidding, until he was killed again by Aquil using Lira's Avatar in order to save Lira. *In the original series, Kahlil and Armeo participated in the Hathor War when they repelled the Hadezars and Olorkas. *In the original series, Kahlil has his paternal half-siblings aside from his half-sister Sang'gre Lira of Lireo, Princess of Sapiro: **Princess (later Queen) Armea of Sapiro, Princess of Lireo (sister) - whose mother was Queen Alena of Sapiro, Sang'gre of Lireo. **Prince Arman of Sapiro, Lost Prince of Hera Aega (half-brother) - whose mother was Hera Odessa of Aega. References Category:Finale character